In Which Alice Returns
by thephantom'sdancer
Summary: Alice returns from China, only to hear devastating news. Hurting, but free of any obligations in Otherland, Alice returns to her "Wonderland", in search of comfort. And who better to give it to her than a certain Hatter? Rubbish Summary, please R&R.
1. Otherland

**Hey all XD. This is the first thing I've posted in forever, so be nice, m'kay? Constructive criticism is welcomed as always, but no flames.**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Wonderland or any of its inhabitants, although I wouldn't mind visiting. All characters, settings etc. belong to Lewis Carroll, Tim Burton and Disney. **

***

The rocking motion of the ship had become so familiar to her that Alice barely noticed it anymore. That was probably why she all but collapsed the second she stepped off the gangplank and onto dry land. She took a deep breath and struggled to stand on her sea legs, gripping her small valise tightly in a white gloved hand.

She looked the picture of Victorian respectability, dressed immaculately in travelling clothes, hair neatly arranged atop her head. In truth, the corset she had been forced into this morning

- By the well-meaning but strict maid who had been assigned to her for the duration of the trip - was digging painfully into her ribs, the stiff collar of her coat rested uncomfortably against her neck, and her hair was pinned so tightly it gave her a headache.

Uncomfortable and hot in the July heat, Alice stumbled towards the small party that had gathered to greet her on the docks. Her sister Margaret ran towards her, her hair - a shade darker than Alice's - escaping from its bun as she enveloped her little sister in a tight hug.

"Alice!" Margaret stepped back, composing herself slightly. "Dear Alice, we have missed you, Mother most of all." Alice smiled and then frowned, glancing around. Margaret, Lowell, even Hamish and his mother, although she suspected they were there for Lord Ascot's arrival rather than hers. Her mother was not part of the assembly before her, of that she was certain.

"Where is she?" Her sister bit her lip anxiously. "Margaret, where is Mother?" Alice demanded, her voice rising shrilly.

"Your mother is ill, dying I'm afraid. Of Consumption" Lowell said briefly, stepping forwards and pulling Margaret close. Alice scowled. How dare he? How dare he break it to her so bluntly? He didn't deserve her sweet sister, who was crying quietly on his shoulder.

"A carriage is waiting." Margaret managed, wiping her eyes on a lace handkerchief and aiming a weak smile at Alice. "Mother is at home. She wanted to come but…" She gestured vaguely and turned sharply away, striding briskly towards the carriage. Alice hurried to catch up, and to her disgust, Lowell followed, tailed by a porter who carried Alice's large trunk.

Alice leaned her head against the cool glass of the carriage window, edging further away from Lowell and her sister, who sat close together on the opposite seat. She hated her sister's husband. She had never been keen on her, and seeing him and Hattie together at her almost-engagement party had simply given her further cause to distrust and dislike him all the more.

The journey was long and silent, with the exception of Margaret's stifled sobs. Alice didn't cry. She sat stiffly, staring out at the landscape, allowing her mind to drift. She would not think of mother.

_Don't think about her, don't think about her, don't…_

Alice was dreaming. She knew in an instant. Since her last trip to Underland, separating dreams from reality had become easy. She stood in the Tulgey Wood, a mere phantom with no real purpose except to look. There had been many dreams like this. The breeze did not ruffle her hair; her friends did not acknowledge her presence.

Soon, she came across the rotting windmill, the table laid for afternoon tea, just as it always had been. As usual, Thackery threw things, Mallymkun snoozed atop the tea table and the Hatter gazed into space.

"Tarrant." She said sadly. She was beside him now, within touching distance. With a start, he jolted upright, turning directly towards her.

"Alice." He shouted.

"I'm here, I'm here," She tried to say, but the landscape was fading around her, the colours blurring together.

"Alice, Alice dear! Alice wake up!"

Opening her eyes groggily, Alice saw Margaret's face above her, her hand on her arm, shaking her awake.

"I… I was dreaming." Alice jumped from the carriage, ignoring the hand the driver offered her. Nobody tiptoed around ladies in China, she thought. The English were so proper. Then Alice remembered, and a great weight settled upon her chest.

"Mother…" She darted up the front steps past her sister and Lowell, bashing on the front door until it was opened by a flustered looking butler. "Where is my Mother? Mrs Kingsleigh? What room is she in?"

"Right this way Miss Kingsleigh," he spoke gravely, walking slowly towards the staircase. "She's resting in her room. Doctors orders." Alice could not wait. He walked so gracefully, the mark of a good butler, but she couldn't wait for him now. She rushed up the stairs, boots clacking loudly on the polished floors, racing along the corridor to her mother room.

Helen Kingsleigh was sitting up, propped against a dozen pillows, coughing feebly. "Alice. I knew you were home. My dear, you're making enough noise to waken the dead." She stroked her youngest daughters flushed cheeks gently.

"I don't mean to make so much noise Mother. Lowell said… he said that you were…" Alice could not finish.

"Dying?" Alice flinched, and Helen's expression softened. "I'm sorry dear. I've had many weeks to come to terms with it now." She broke off, coughing harshly, the handkerchief against her mouth dotted with blood. Then she drew in a rough breath and continued. "I meant to write, but you were aboard the ship, already on the way home when I fell ill."

"But you can't die…" Alice choked out. Her throat felt tight, and she swallowed hard. "You can't! Dying is for… Old people." To her surprise, Helen laughed.

"Sit down by me," Helen patted the bed beside her, another cough ripping from her lungs. "I'm not infectious. Now, I wished to see you happily married by the time I di- passed on." Alice opened her mouth to protest, but Helen laid a hand on her arm. "That's clearly not going to happen. I have left it to Margaret to find you a suitable husband by the end of this year. I have set my affairs in order Alice. I'm ready to move on."

"Well what about us? We're not ready, me and Margaret! We need you…" Alice whispered, laying her head on Helen's shoulder. She then sobbed against her mother for a long while, squeezing out every last tear until she could cry no more, before collapsing exhausted on the bed, soothed by Helens gentle fingers running through her hair.

The silence was broken by a soft tapping on the doorframe. Alice sat up. Her cheeks felt swollen, her eyes sore from crying.

"The doctor is here Alice. He wants to speak to Mother." Margaret reached out an arm to her little sister, and the two left the room. Alice paused in the doorway.

"|Goodnight Mother," She whispered. Helen was already asleep, her breaths rattling in her chest. It was the last time she would see her mother alive.

***

_2 weeks later_

Alice had woken to sunny skies and birds singing outside. It didn't seem right. She felt that the whole world should be suffering, not just her family. It was the day of the funeral, and she was dressed in a severe black mourning gown with a high neck, hair scraped back off her face. Deep, bruise like shadows surrounded her eyes and her cheeks looked thin and sunken.

The vicar droned on and on throughout the service, his monotonous voice almost sending Alice to sleep. Her mother had been Catholic, and attended church faithfully each week. Alice failed to see the point in religion. _It's a nice idea, the belief that someone is watching over us. _Alice thought. _But really, religion causes nothing but trouble. _She remembered reading a book in her father's library about the crusades, and had been appalled. A Just war? Was there such a thing? Like her father, she had no firm faith, and found the sermon meaningless.

The funeral seemed to last hours. As the coffin was lowered into the cavernous pit, Alice was reminded of another hole. A rabbit hole. As close family members - namely her sister and Margaret - were invited to step forwards to drop a handful of earth on the coffin, she felt the tears spring to her eyes.

"Margaret… I love you. Never forget me." She whispered, squeezing her sister's hand. Ignoring her sister questioning glance, she turned to the yawning grave before her. She tossed some dirt into the hole, hearing the soft patter as it hit the hard wood. "Fairfarren Mother. Go well."

Then she ran.

Alice could hear them shouting after her. She hoped none would give chase. Soon she was out of the churchyard, dark dress hindering her every step. Finally, she reached the Ascot estate. At first she feared being seen. But everybody would be at the funeral.

Several gardeners looked up as she ran past. She ignored them. They didn't matter. By the time they realised who she was, she would be far away.

Through the gardens Alice went, until they gave way to wilder surroundings. Tree branches clawed at her dark gown, and she stumbled and tripped over roots until she fell heavily, turning her ankle.

Hot, searing pain shot through her leg, and she gasped. The rabbit hole was near. She could see the blackened stump ahead. Gritting her teeth, she stood up unsteadily, hobbling onwards until she reached the edge of the hole. It was dark as ever, end her heart quickened in fear.

Who knew if it even led to Underland? Supposed she should fall into any ordinary hole. She would never be found again.

"Oh Alice, really!" She scolded. "Where is your sense of adventure? There's nothing left for you here anymore, nothing at all. Just go!"

And with that, she stepped forwards into space. Cool air rushed past her face, drying any remaining tears, and she was immediately surrounded by pandemonium. Objects swirled past her face, mostly too quickly to be recognised, but occasionally, she identified them.

A jar labelled ORANGE MARMALADE and several maps and books. Then she hit something soft and yielding - _The bed. _She thought - before tumbling onwards, white petticoats flashing, skirt flying up over her head. Then she hit the ground.

She was upside down, and this time, she was prepared. Alice braced herself for the fall that would inevitably come, and managed to land in a sort of half crouch. Scooping up the little key, Alice took a swig of the Pishsalver and hurried on through the little door into the garden beyond.

"Welcome home Alice," She said to herself.


	2. Underland

**Ok I got more reviews thank I expected in the short time my story's been up, so thank you all *hugs*. I've decided to post another chapter today rather than tomorrow like I planned.**

**I'm actually not very good at multiple chaptered stories, so this may be the last chapter. Here we go…**

**Disclaimer: Do not own. Simple as that.**

*******

The pain in Alice's ankle made itself know again as she limped down the stone steps to the garden. She tucked her underclothes around herself in the approximation of a dress and inspected her leg. It had turned a nasty, purplish colour and was quickly swelling to three times its size. Gingerly, she put her weight on it, biting her lip. Tears sprang to her eyes and she was forced to sit on the bottom step to rest.

"At this rate, I'll never get anywhere," She muttered crossly, tearing a strip of cloth from the bottom of her petticoat and binding her ankle as best she could. It seemed to help slightly, and she stood carefully, anxious to find someone who could help her. She made her way determinedly into the garden. The flowers seemed to be fast asleep, snoozing gently in the warm sun, and she didn't like to disturb them to ask for directions.

Still, as Alice made her way deeper into the garden, the grasses tangled around her, already reaching past her waist, and vicious nettles tore at her bare feet. This wasn't the way she had come before, she was sure of it. With a deep breath in, she turned back again with the intention of retracing her steps.

"Oh!" She exclaimed angrily. "One way looks so much like another here!" She was tired of being lost, tired of being so small and tired of not having any shoes to protect her feet from the snatching brambled and thorns underfoot. Suddenly feeling very alone, she sat with her head in her hands, exhausted.

"Lost?" A voice purred in her ear.

Alice jumped and scrambled to her feet. "Chessur!" She exclaimed, a grin stretching across her face to mirror his. "Yes, I'm afraid I am. You see, I was looking for the Tulgey Wood."

"The Tulgey Wood? You're not so very far from there." His smile stretched wider as he glanced at her. "However, it will take you all day to reach there being the size you are."

"Well what should I do then?" Alice said, exasperated. "There wasn't any Upelkuchen on the glass table today, or else I would have taken some for later!" Chessur pondered this for a moment, stretching leisurely in mid air.

"Do you see that mushroom?" The question took Alice by surprise. There were fungi everywhere, and she failed to see how one specific mushroom could help her out of her predicament. Still, she crossed to it and looked up at it. It wasn't particularly large, but it was still an awful lot bigger than her, as she now stood at about two feet tall.

"What, this one?" She asked. Chess nodded. "Well, what about it?"

"One side will make you bigger," He purred, rolling over twice before disappearing, leaving only his head behind. "And the other will make you smaller."

"Well, what harm can it do?" Alice sighed, reaching up and pulling off a chunk from each side. She was careful to pocket some, just in case she needed it later. Cautiously, she nibbled the tiniest amount from one piece, delighted to find herself growing back to her original size. At least her clothes fitted right, even if she was in her undergarments. She had never understood why women had to wear so many layers, even in summer.

"Well? Are you coming or not?" Chessur had already started on his way, tail in the air, and Alice hurried to catch up.

***

Hatter sighed and sank further down into his chair. Everyday was so much like another. It had been ever since Alice had left. Alice. He almost smiled at the memory of Underland's champion, before remembering. She was gone. She had left him, left them all for Otherworld. He missed Alice more than he imagined he would. She had a way of looking at things… He had tried considering things that began with the letter M, but his mind somehow always wondered back to that A word, the one he had tried to forbid himself to think of. He had given up on this almost as soon as he had resolved to do it. Her name was famous throughout all of Underland, and he couldn't go anywhere without hearing it.

The topic of conversation among every denizen of Underland was always the same. Their mighty champion, slayer of the Jabberwocky. Alice. Always Alice. She had come back to Underland, defeated, much less…muchier than before. He smiled. It was a sad smile that barely registered on his distinctive features. Because then her muchness had returned and she was _his _Alice again. His Alice. He liked the sound of that.

"Alice!" Hatter jumped, Mallymkun's voice shocking him out of his reverie. The Dormouse danced across the table, hatpin held aloft in joy. Even Thackery grinned manically, tugging at his ears. "Alice, Alice!" Mally raced towards Hatter. "Tarrant, it's Alice!" He looked up, hardly daring to believe it. And there she was, coming out of the Tulgey Wood, very much Alice and the perfect size too. He stood, a half-crazed smile stretching across his face. He wanted to futterwacken all over again, just for seeing her again. She really was Alice all over. But then he stopped, a small frown passing over his face. She was different. Quite different. It wasn't her muchness this time. No, that was still very much there. It was… something else. Something he couldn't put a finger on, but something that was missing all the same.

Still, as she came nearer, her face lit up, and she began to run. She reached the tea table, grinning from ear to ear.

***

As Alice emerged from the woods, the familiar sight of the Hatter's tea party greeted her, the table still set with more places than she could count. She smiled at the sight of her old friends. Mallymkun was the first to notice her, jumping from her place at the table and alerting the others.

She couldn't wait anymore. She raced forwards, panting a little as she reached the tea table.

"Mally! Thackery!" She turned to the Hatter, who looked a little puzzled. "Hatter? Tarrant? You do… remember me, don't you?" It had never occurred to her that while she may remember him, he might not recall her at all. She suddenly felt very nervous. Then the Hatter smiled, and her worries evaporated.

"Alice! Come, sit down, there is so much to tell you! So much has happened since you've been away!" He came towards her, looking as mad as ever; hat slightly askew and his hair the same wild mess it had always been. She couldn't help herself; she embraced him quickly, breathing in the scent of _him._ Tea, and summer and… something else she couldn't place. He stiffened slightly, and she hastily began to pull back, but he returned the gesture, wrapping his arms around her. She finally felt _home._ And with that, she began to cry, shoulders shaking.

"Alice?" The Hatter pulled away, holding her at arms length. "Alice? What is it? Mally, tea! Quickly!" Alice couldn't answer. She shook her head, tangled curls slapping her cheeks and sticking there. She was ushered into a chair, and cup of steaming tea pushed into her hand.

"Oh!" She took a deep breath in, pushing her hair back off her face. _I'm ashamed of you! _She though angrily. _Isn't this what you wanted? _And with that, she straightened her skirts and took a sip of tea. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just… I'm so happy to be back is all." She managed, hiding her face in her cup. She could feel the Hatter's eyes on her, and she tried her best to ignore his inquisitive looks. He saw right through her, she knew that.

"Alice. Are you… are you here to stay?" The Hatter's question was uttered so quietly, had Alice not being sitting so near to him, she would have missed it entirely.

"Yes, I do believe I am," She smiled up at him, but she could feel her lower lip wobbling, and she knew she was seconds away from crying, and she stared hastily at her palms.

The Hatter pretended not to notice her odd reaction to his question. He would ask her later, in private, for fear of embarrassing her here in front of her friends. Instead, he turned the conversation to the White Queen, and how glorious Underland was now she wore the crown once again.

"I believe," The Hatter raised his cup. "That a visit to Marmoreal is in order. Alice, Her Majesty will be most delighted to hear of your return." He glanced anxiously at her, relieved to see a small smile grace her features. She set down her teacup and turned to him.

"I should like to visit again." She said, remembering the beautiful palace of the White Queen. "Can we- That is, I'd like to go directly after tea, if… well, if it's alright with you all." She managed, turning her attention to the other members of her small party.

"It's perfectly, absolutely alright. In fact, it's almost as alright as you returning, but then again not quite so much, because a visit to Marmoreal is almost certain to result in you leaving, even if it is just for a little while, and you said you had finished with leaving, as I recall and leaving has never seemed really worth doing to me and-"

"Hatter!" Alice squeezed the hand that rested atop the table gently to break his monologue. "Hatter, you're welcome to come with me. All of you are welcome." She smiled up at him, and the grin he returned was so joyful and downright _happy_ that Alice had to laugh.

"So, my Lady." The Hatter stood, bowing to Alice. "To Marmoreal?"

***

**There will be most likely just one (two at most) chapters, as I'm not the best at multi-chaptered fics, but I will try to update again tomorrow, although I do have an essay to work on.**

**My teacher sent my previous one back with the comment "I will not bother to mark this until you bother to write it properly" (Charming, huh?), so I will do my best, but if I cant, I apologise in advance most sorrowfully for the wait. (Did you know, in the Looking-glass world people are punished for crimes that they have not yet committed? Just a thought that popped into my head.)**


	3. Wonderland

**I'm so sorry **** I really tried to have this up yesterday but I had an essay to write and it was such a nice day I had to go out. So here it is, the final chapter, specially made for you in Wonderland (Or, y'know, just in my screwed up imagination).**

*******

It was a long walk to the White Queen's castle. This was the conclusion Alice had come to, after walking for what seemed like hours - but may have been mere seconds. Apparently, Time was still being his finicky self - by the Hatters side (Mally and Thackery had remained behind). Mostly in silence, she might add. Her feet ached, and, still being bare, they were soon covered in scratches and stings.

_Oh dear, my poor feet. _Alice thought. _I shall have to be especially nice to them later, they've put up with quite a bit today._ She was beginning to lag behind, the Hatter striding ahead, oblivious, when a particularly large thorn sank deeply into the soft sole of her foot.

"Oh!" She gasped, sinking onto a nearby boulder. She winced as she pulled out the offending thorn. "That wasn't a very nice thing to do!" She muttered accusingly at the thorn, inspecting it closely. Black, at least 2 inches long and very _mean_ looking, she tossed it aside in disgust. Hearing her cry of pain, the Hatter had spun around, ribbon tassels twirling.

"Alice?" He stopped a metre or so away from her, concern flickering across his features. "What is it?" It was one of the rare moments that he seemed almost sane. It was funny, how an Alice in distress often managed to bring out this side of him. Still, there was no time to ponder this now. Alice looked up at him, tossing her tangled hair off her face.

"A thorn." She nodded in the direction she had thrown the hateful thing, scowling so ferociously that the Hatter stepped back from her in alarm, lest she turn that frightful glare on him. Still, when he ventured to come closer, she simply smiled, patting the space beside her. _So very close beside her…_ He shook the thought from his head as quickly as it had come, and turned his attention to her feet.

Bare, and entirely unclothed, they were scratched and bleeding. He frowned, pulling a wide ribbon from one of his voluptuous pockets and slicing it neatly in half, using one of the many scissors he carried about his person at all times.

Alice watched intently as the Hatter bound her feet tightly, but so gently the pain in her feet did not increase in the slightest. When he straightened up, their heads were alarmingly close. Brown met green as their eyes met, neither one wanting to back away, both fearing the result of moving closer. The Hatter placed a hand on one side of her face, gently, cautiously.

"Alice?" She relished the feel of his warm, rough hand on her smooth cheek. "Alice, your upset." It wasn't a question, and Alice closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry, not to break down completely in front of him. She took a deep breath in and opened her eyes, but his piercing gaze was enough to crumble her resolve.

"Alice! What is it?" The Hatter feared this new, unknown side of Alice, who cried with such raw emotion it would touch the heart of any onlooker. Hesitantly, he patted her back, alarmed when she grabbed the lapels of his coat, sobbing brokenly into his chest. He slid his arms around her, pulling her close until he could rest his head against hers, whispering soft, comforting words into her hair. He spoke in Outlandish, his deep brogue apparent.

Alice did not understand the words spoken so softly, so sweetly into her hair, but they did their job. Eventually, her shoulders ceased shaking, her breath coming in short, ragged gasps, and she relaxed against the Hatter, breathing in his soft, warm comforting scent, allowing him to hold her. After a time, she pulled back, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand and straightening her skirts, eyes cast resolutely down.

"My mother." Alice winced at the sound of her voice. It sounded rough, broken, not her voice at all. "My mother, she… she died," She muttered, fixing her gaze of her hands, clenched into balled fists in her lap. She waited for his reaction, teeth gritted, her shoulders tensed.

"Alice? Look at me Alice." His voice was softer now, rough brogue replaced with his regular tone, laced with the traces of a lisp. She met his gaze again, half expecting to dissolve into tears again, but talking seemed to have taken the edge off the raw, gnawing pain in her chest. She managed a half smile.

"I'm so sorry Hatter."

"Sorry?" He growled, and she flinched back. "Ye don't have to be sorry! Ye've every right to be upset! Whoever made you think otherwaise? It's a mimsy, frightful feeling to keep to yeself, is sorrow! Whoever made ye believe ye had to keep everything bottled up is a scurving-"

"Hatter!" Alice grabbed his hand, squeezing hard.

"Thank you. I'm fine." He choked. "He's a dreadful creature, Sorrow. He sits in your chest so you can barely breathe. And he's more fickle than time. He can come in great amounts, or not at all, showing up when most unwelcome." He took her hands in his, smiling a little now. "The only way to get rid of sorrow is, ironically, patience. And that involves Time, the old rascal." Alice managed a small smile. "But I'll tell you a secret" He leaned in slightly, voice dropping to a whisper. "Talking always helps."

"Thank you Hatter." Alice smiled. "Thank you." Her eyes shone anew, and he knew he had at least partly mended the broken part inside her, leaving the rest for Time to fix. He stood, holding out a hand for her, which she took gratefully, and the couple resumed the walk towards Marmoreal.

***

They arrived at the Palace after a time, Alice leaning close to the Hatter, exhausted. Their arms were linked together, the Hatter supporting most of her weight, not the least bothered by the girl clinging to his arm. In fact, he rather relished the feel of her fingers at the crook of his elbow, her soft weight leaning into him. Mirana emerged from the palace doors, shoes clicking on the stone steps as she rushed to greet the two.

"Alice! Tarrant! How glad I am to see you both again!" She embraced them both fondly, regardless of her status and title. Alice smiled, returning the gesture.

"Your Majesty-" She began.

"Please, in private call me Mirana. You are, after all, Underland's champion, and the same to you Tarrant."

"Why thank you," The Hatter bowed, removing his hat in a sweeping gesture.

"You must be tired, the both of you. I'd be glad to put you up for as long as you would wish it," Mirana smiled. "Only- Well, we have quite a number of visitors today. Are you very much disinclined to perhaps… share? Just for one night, I'm hosting a rather important ball and the palace is bursting with guests."

The Hatter glanced at Alice. Share? His heart fluttered in a completely new, frightening way at the thought. His companion simply smiled, taking it all in her stride.

"I'm sure it will be fine." Alice touched the Hatters sleeve. "Unless, of course, you would prefer-"

"As you said Alice, it's quite alright with me. In fact, it's the most proper, good right sort of alright and-"

"Tarrant" It was just one word, spoken softly in the twilight, but the Hatter felt his heart leap as Alice called him by name, coupled with the strange, fluttery feeling in his chest.

"I'm fine," He breathed, his gaze meeting her own.

"Perfect." Mirana began striding back to the great front doors, beckoning them to follow. "I will escort you to your room myself." She smiled secretly, knowing they couldn't see her face. It was true, there _was _a ball being hosted at the castle that week, but she felt that the couple behind her needed a little encouragement to admit their true feelings. She saw it, plain as day in their expressions, tiny gestures of love that would most likely have been missed by anyone less perceptive that the White Queen.

Alice was almost falling asleep where she stood when the Queen opened a door to one of the palaces many tower room. It was a fairly small room, a polished white-wood floor adorned with a white fur rug. There was a large armoire in one corner, and beneath the window stood a bed, its headboard rounded to fit the curvature of the room. It was beautiful, the golden glow of the sunset bathing every object in an ethereal light.

"There is a bathroom through that door there, and clothes in the armoire." Mirana smiled. "Now, I suppose I will leave you two to get settled." She swept out of the room, skirt sparkling with a thousand tiny crystals.

Alice wandered over to the great white wardrobe and pulled the doors open. On one side hung several dresses - mostly in blue – and an assortment of nightclothes and underwear, but thankfully not a corset or stocking in sight. Taking a white nightgown from the wardrobe, she crossed to the bedroom to change, smiling shyly at the Hatter, who had pulled several outfits from the wardrobe himself. He grinned goofily back, tossing his hat neatly so it landed at an angle one of the bedposts.

"Do you practice that?" Alice giggled. The Hatter just winked, causing a blush to rise to her cheeks and hurried into the bathroom.

She emerged a few minutes later, clad in the soft nightgown. It smelled like cherry blossom. She caught her breath when she saw the Hatter. He was still looking through the wardrobes seemingly endless contents, but was now dressed in loose fitting silk trousers and a cream shirt, only partway buttoned, in a very crooked manner she might add. But in the pale clothes, the sunlight gleaming in his vibrant hair, he looked like an angel. An angel with a very exotic halo. She giggled, pressing a hand to her mouth.

The Hatter turned to her, smiling a little madly. It was the smile her had given her the last time she had visited, joyous, yet slightly mad. Only in the best sense, of course. Alice stepped further into the room shyly, fingering the pale fabric of her nightclothes nervously. His eyes darkened slightly, and she shivered, not in fear, but in anticipation. But he turned abruptly, on the pretence of straightening the buttons on his shirt.

He cursed under his breath. He never had been one for buttons, especially when his fingers were shaking so. He wondered if he was sick. But he only felt this around Alice. Dear, sweet Alice, dressed in such a _thin _gown. Was it – could he possibly _love _Alice. Was this love? He had heard it spoken of, listened to it in songs, but experienced it? Never had he experienced it before. The Hatter cursed again as yet another button slipped from his fingers.

"Let me." Alice said, walking towards him hesitantly. He nodded quickly, willing himself not to lose control. Her small fingers worked quickly, nimbly, fixing the wayward buttons. She looked up at him. "There. All fixed Mr Hightopp." His name again. It made him tremble.

"Alice?" He whispered. She took a step towards him, their chests almost touching. "Alice, you… forgot something when you left the last time. I was going to give it to you but you… I…"

"What is it?" Alice was confused. The Hatter leaned in before he could lose his nerve, pressing his lips to hers. Her eyes widened in surprise. Biting her lip, she pulled him towards her.

"I don't want it." She whispered. The Hatter felt his stomach plummet "I demand you take it back at once." Realisation dawned on him, and he leaned down to capture her lips once more.

What was it Alice had called this place before? Oh yes, Wonderland. And he knew, with her in it, it always would be.

**Right then, finally finished. I was going to do another chapter, but I thought this finished it off nicely.**


End file.
